Axel's Random Room Search
by AngieLikeKH
Summary: Axel looks in the bedrooms of all of the other Organization XIII Members.  Funny, comedy, humorous, whatever you wanna call it


Axel's Nighttime Adventure

One night in The World That Never Was, Axel was randomly walking through the halls of Castle Oblivion. Then, he suddenly heard a loud "BOOM!" coming from Vexen's lab. He opened the door to the lab, and saw Vexen laying on the ground mumbling something that sounded like, "Why? Why won't any of my experiments work? WHY?" But it was kind of hard to understand because his face was on the floor. "Hmmmm..." Axel said to himself, "I wonder what the other members have in their rooms..." So, of course, he decided to find out.

Axel decided to go in order from newest to oldest. First, he went into Cayxer's room. Cayxer was No. 17 and a newbie in the Organization, so no one really knew much about him except for Exnagi and Xaergan, the other two new members. The only thing that everyone else knew was that he was ANNOYING. Axel was about to put his hand on the doorknob when, "OOOOOOOOH YEAH~ UH HUUUUUUUH~!" Axel heard this noise coming from inside Cayxer's room. It sounded like a tone-deaf walrus! Axel opened the door and saw... Cayxer in his underwear dancing and singing (TRYING to sing anyway...) on top of his bed using a hairbrush as a microphone. "Oh... Wow... I'm just gonna," Axel said, right before quickly slamming the door. "Huh? What wuzzat?" Cayxer said at the sound of the door slamming shut. "On to the next room," Axel said as he walked off, "Hopefully the next one won't emotionally scar me.

Next up was Exnagi's room. Exnagi was No. 16, one of the other newbies. Axel quietly walked up to the door, and when he touched the doorknob, _ZAP!_ "OW! What the heck?" Axel yelled in pain. He cautiously touched it again. This time, it didn't zap him. He turned the doorknob and... _THUMP! _A giant rock fell on his head! "What the?" Axel exclaimed. He slowly turned the doorknob again, and nothing fell on his head. He opened the door and walked in, not noticing the button he had stepped on. As soon as he walked in, _SPLASH!_ A bucket of cold water fell on his head. "Oh man! I'm soaked!" Axel screamed, "What's wrong with this room?" "I rigged it to keep out people like you!" Exnagi said as she walked in, "Now get out!" Exnagi pushed Axel out, but not before he saw the poster of him on her wall. Exnagi slammed the door, and Axel walked to the next room, wondering what the heck that girl saw in him.

Now for Xaergan. Xaergan was No. 15 in the Organization, another newbie. Axel walked to her door, opened it, and... _THWAK! _Xaergan was prepared! She was standing there holding her giant sledge hammer. "You failed!" she said, and she shut the door. "First a kid dancing in his underwear, then an electric shock, then a giant rock, then a bucket of water, and now a sledge hammer? What's wrong with these new kids?"

Next up, Xion. Xion was No. 14, and sorta new, but not as new as the last 3. Axel was expecting Xion's room to be relatively normal. BOY was he wrong! When he opened the door, the first thing that caught his eye was the wall. It was lined with a bunch of dart boards, one for every Organization member (except Roxas, of course). There was also a cup with a bunch of darts in it. Man, this girl had a LOT of anger hidden in her! Axel slowly closed the door and backed away, creeped out about how angry this kid actually was.

Now for Roxas. Roxas was No. 13, and Axel's best friend. Axel had been in Roxas's room before actually, but he still wanted to look inside. He peeked in and saw Roxy taking a little nap. He looked so innocent! And vulnerable... Axel shook himself to reality. _No Axel! _He told himself, _You promised yourself you wouldn't think about this stuff anymore!_ Axel quickly left to make sure he didn't lose control.

Next up, Larxene. Larxene was No. 12 in the Organization and scared the crap out of Axel. He walked in and saw... something... on Larxene's table. He walked over to see what they were and immediately realized what it was. Tampons. He read the box and quickly left the room. He opened the door again to take another peek and suddenly Cayxer was tied to a chair and Larxene was holding an ax, a dark portal just disappearing. "Help me," Cayxer squeaked. Larxene noticed Axel and said, "You saw nothing!" and she closed the door in Axel's face.

Now was Marluxia. Marly was No. 11 and he/she also scared the crap out of Axel. No one's sure whether Marluxia's a boy or a girl, and Axel was about to find out. "Maybe I'll finally get some answers," Axel said to himself . Little did he know, he was just going to get even more confused. He walked in and rummaged in a drawer and... Aha! A bra! That means that Marly really is a- wait a minute! There's a condom in here too! So that means... Oh My Gosh! Axel left.

Next up was Luxord. Lux was No. 10 and was ALWAYS drunk. Axel was kind of afraid to look in there... But, he opened the door anyway. What he saw was just plain scary. Luxord was sitting on the couch, half naked, chugging beer. "Oh, hello love!" said the British drunkard, "Care to join me?" The man hiccuped, and then passed out on the couch. "Okay... I'm gonna go now..." Axel said quietly as he left the room.

And now for Demyx. Demyx was No. 9 in the Organization (or as Demyx called it "Orgy") and he wasn't exactly the smartest member... Actually, he wasn't even close to being smartest. Axel walked in, expecting something weird. For once, he got what he expected. He found : A giant mountain of candy, bubbles floating everywhere, and a heartless with a collar on it. Axel started walking towards the heartless, and it suddenly jumped on Axel's face! Axel screamed and yanked the heartless off his face and threw it at the wall. "OMG, what are you doing to him?" Demyx screamed as he ran into the room. He picked up the heartless, cradling it in his arms saying, "It's ok boy, it's ok," which REALLY creeped Axel out. Demyx turned to Axel and there was something different... there was a fake mustache on his face. "Demyx, what up with your face?" Axel asked. "What do you mean?" replied Demyx, looking completely oblivious. "The fake mustache, Demyx," Axel replied. Demyx put his hand to his upper lip. "OH MY GOSH! THERE'S A CATERPILLAR ON MY LIP! GET IT OFF!" he screamed. He then ran in a random direction, and fell right out the window.

Next would have been Axel's room, but he already knew what was in his room. So, he went on to Saïx's room. Saïx was No. 7, and he was Xemnas's right hand man. Axel was REALLY scared, but he figured it was worth it. He walked in and... about 20 berserkers came running at him! Axel immediately closed the door. "I'm NEVER going into Saïx's room again! EVER!" So, he decided to go on to the next room.

Zexion was next. Zexion was No. 6 and ALWAYS has his face buried in a book. Axel REALLY wanted to know what was in those books! He was about to find out. He walked into the room and went straight to the book shelf. He grabbed a book, opened it up to a random page, and... was emotionally scarred. Again. Turns out Zexion is actually a normal male. For in those books were pictures of women. And not just women. Naked women. "Can't... stop... staring!" Axel said. He eventually closed the book. Axel then threw the book and ran.

Now for Lexaeus. Lex was No. 5 and rarely spoke. Axel was dying to see what this guy had hidden from the others. Axel opened the door and came face with a rock wall. He hit it with a fire ball. Nothing happened. He tried his chakrams. Still nothing. He punched it as hard as possible. Nada. He kicked it as hard as he could. Zero. He tried a head but. He got knocked out. When he woke up, Xaergan happened to be passing by. "Hey Xaergan, can you use your sledge hammer to break this rock? Please?" he pleaded. "Hmmm... Sure... For 50 munny," Xaergan replied, a sly look on her face. "Fine..." Axel agreed and handed over the munny. Xaergan broke the wall down and... there was ANOTHER rock wall! "Wow... Sucks for you, huh?" Xaergan said, and she walked away. Axel just got up and left.

Vexen was next. Vexen was No. 4 and he was a mad scientist. Emphasis on mad. Axel had been in his room earlier, but he wanted to take another peak. He was glad that he did, because what he saw was comedy gold! Vexen was on top of a dresser trying to push back mutated rabid monkeys with an umbrella, screaming "Back! Back you beast! I created you!" Axel started laughing and left, closing the door behind him.

Next was Xaldin. He was No. 3 and was a scary dreadlocks guy with huge sideburns. Axel opened the door and, "HURRICANE!" Axel quickly shut the door and ran.

Now for Xigbar. Xiggy was No. 2 in the Organization and was a gun-man. Axel opened the door to Xigbar's room and a bullet whizzed by, inches from his face. "Aw, so close!" Xigbar shouted from inside. He pulled his gun back up and Axel slammed the door shut. He heard a loud _THUMP _and heard Xigbar yell "Aw, man!" Axel ran.

Lastly, Xemnas's room. Xemnas was No. 1 and he scared the crap out of everyone! Axel was SUPER scared. He walked in and... wasn't all that scared any more. Why? Because Xemnas's room was pink with frilly hearts everywhere. There was a little table in the center of the room were some teddy bears were having a tea party, and in one chair was Xemnas himself in a pink frilly dress sipping tea. Axel backed out of the room, stifling a laugh, and quietly closed the door, hoping Mansex hadn't noticed.

The next day, Axel was telling Roxas all about his little adventure from the night before. "And then," Axel continued laughing, "I walked into Mansex's room and you won't believe what was in there!" Roxas's eyes suddenly widened. "Uh, Axel?" "And then," "Axel?" "It was hilarious!" "Axel? Turn around." "Uh ok" Axel turned around and there was every other Organization 13 member staring at him darkly. What came next was impending doom.

I don't own KH or any of the characters.

Just so you know, Raegan-Chan helped me with a few ideas.

Cayxer is Raegan-Chan's brother's nobody

Xaergan is Raegan-Chan's nobody

Exnagi is my nobody


End file.
